Family Affairs
by ForgotenDreams
Summary: Sesshomaru didn't believe in love, and neither did she. He thought love was a worthless thing only humans believed in, she thought love was only in fairytales. He vowed to never fall in love and so did she. Sesshomaru fell in love and so did she. When Kagome's older half sister joins the group in search for the shards for the summer, she gets more than she bargained for. Sessh/OC


_Chapter One_

Kagome POV

"Inuyasha! There's a shard inbedded in his forehead!" I shouted to my hanyou boyfriend. Yes, it's true. Inuyasha had finally made his choice and chose me over Kikyo, his past lover. He had finally seen that chasing after something that was already gone was useless and had made me his. Although it does have it's drawbacks. Now whenever I go home I have to bring him along so he can make sure I'm safe in my own time. I sighed, I do miss being alone but being alone with Inuyasha makes it all better.

"I'm on it!" He shouted raising his sword and taking one swipe at the demon we were fighting in order to retrive a shard of the Shikon jewel. In mer seconds the demon was dead and the shard was laying on the ground in front of a smug looking Inuyasha. "Feh, this is getting too easy." He said while sheething his sword. I rolled my eyes, he'd always think it was easy.

"Speak for yourself." Miroku, our monk friend, said while pulling himself up from the ground. The wild demon had knocked him over during the battle.

"Not my fault you're an easy target, Miroku."

I rolled my eyes at the boys. They've been best friends for two years and they still argue like when they first met. I swear, sometimes I think they should be brothers. My eyes widened at my realization.

"Oh no! I completely forgot my sister was coming to visit me from New York! I have to get home!" I shouted. I grabbed my bag and hopped on my bike and started making my way to the Bone Eaters well.

Kagome's Sister POV

"I wonder where Kagome could be. It isn't like her to forget these sort of things." Kagome's mother explained to me. We may not have the same mother but she's always been like a second mother to me. I'm four years older than my younger half sister but I've never treated her as such. My mother left our father as soon as she discovered she was pregnant, preventing me from meeting him until I was sixteen and had ran away to Japan to find him. Our father is half American and half Japanese while my mother was American which rendered me only a quarer Japanese while Kagome is a quarter American.**(Correct me if I'm wrong please!)**

"I'm sure she's on her way as we speak. Maybe she and Inuyasha ran into some demon with a jewel shard and stopped to destroy it." I said with a smile on my face. Yes, I know all about Kagome's adventures into the past for the last two years of her life. I remember when she would call me crying about Inuyasha once every couple of weeks, but then one day about six months ago she called me in tears of joy saying Inuyasha had finally chosen her over his lost goodness too! Talk about necrophillia.

"Mom! I'm home! I'm so sorry I'm late we ran in-" Kagome cut short when she walked into the kitchen and saw me and her mother talking. "Paisley! You're here!" She shouted and launched herself at me. We fell to the ground in a fit of laughter.

"I'll leave you two alone to catch up. Holler if you need anything!" Mrs. Higurashi said and exited the room.

"How are you? I haven't seen you for two years!" Kagome said. I smiled, I really missed my sister.

"I'm good! Jack and I broke up sadly, but he was a jerk anyway. I'm so happy to be able to see you! And guess what? I'm staying all summer." I smiled wide when I saw Kagome's eyes widen and her mouth hang open.

"That's great! You can come to the feudal era with me! You can meet Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and Kirara! I'm so excited!" I sighed, leave it to Kagome to get excited about sharing her little secret. We continued to talk until it was half past 12 telling us it was well past bedtime. I stayed in the guest room while Kagome stayed in her own room. She offered for me to sleep in there with her but I don't think I could bare the sight of so much pink. I shuddered at the thought and snuggled deeper in the sheets of my bed and settled into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
